


Don't let me go (because I can't imagine a world without you)

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, it's all good, poor laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares suck, especially when what you're dreaming about has actually happened, but they're not so bad when you know that Carmilla will be there to chase the dreams away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me go (because I can't imagine a world without you)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Carmilla or gain any profit from it. This is a work of fiction.

You’re covered in sweat (it’s cold and it’s sticking to you) and your heart is racing; thumping hard in your chest (you briefly wonder if it will shatter your rib cage) and then you realise you’re screaming; you’re screaming so loudly that you can feel the cracks in your voice as it breaks. Hands are gripping your shoulders, trying to stop your wild thrashing (who the hell is holding you?).

You’re panicking now, throwing your body everywhere, trying your hardest to shake whoever is holding you, but their grip is like steel, almost as if they are trying to anchor you, keep you grounded. That’s when you hear her, her voice sounding almost as broken as yours, the worry and fear dripping and oozing from her in violent waves, crashing over you, “Laura! Laura, wake up! Come on Cupcake, wake up!”

As soon as you register those words, that raspy voice that you’ve grown so accustom to, as soon as you take it all in, you stop. You stop screaming, you stop flailing around, you stop everything (what are you doing?) you open your eyes and see Carmilla looking right back at you; her eyes wide, so much fear etched so very clearly, that you temporally forget why you are so terrified (you wonder if she can hear how fast your heart is beating. She probably can), but before she can saying anything, offer any form of comfort, everything comes tumbling back. The dream, the car and smell of gasoline, the sound of metal being crushed and tires screeching.

You start crying, violent sobs wracking your body as you struggle to breathe. Carmilla sits you up and you collapse into her, burying your head into her chest and clinging to her shirt. She starts to rock you, back and forth, back and forth. She’s whispering comforts into your hair now, placing delicate kisses with them.

Slowly, you regain control (you ignore the giant wet patch you’ve made on Carmilla’s top) and lean back to stare at her. She looks back, her deep brown eyes, holding galaxies and eternities, so full of love and warmth that all you can think about is kissing her. So, you do. You kiss her softly fearing that, if you push too hard, you’ll break her (finally, you understand why she does it). Carmilla pulls back and rests her forehead against yours, allowing you to breathe her in; her smell overtaking your senses (chocolate, blood, rain, earth and something that is undoubtedly _Carmilla_ , replacing burning flesh and gasoline).

“Do you want to talk about it?” Her voice is barley a whisper, you shake your head. No. Carmilla nods and holds you closer. She knows about your Mother, she knows about the accident that took her life and almost yours (why didn’t it take yours?), she knows that you have nightmares sometimes, you know that she knows, what it was you were screaming about, but she also knows when to just hold you.

You’ve stopped crying, you’ve stopped everything, your breathing becoming slower (turning small and shallow). Carmilla pulls you down slowly and with great care, back into the bed with you curling into her, your fists clutching onto her thinking that she’ll disappear if you let go. She kisses your head and you suck in a deep breath, calming down (you can’t imagine not being with her. You can’t imagine a world without Carmilla Karnstein).

“I love you.” It comes out quiet and shaky, but she just kisses you again. “I love you too, Laura.” You let out a heavy sigh and fall back to sleep (in the morning she brings you hot chocolate and you love her, you love her and she loves you).

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing.


End file.
